Tormented Soul
by rsaenz276
Summary: You have been in a terrible slavery for 3 years, you need help, you will die with out it.  You find yourself falling for our favorite fire demon. OC x Hiei
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone been long times since I have written stories, I use to write stories under the name Kuroi Kage so any of ya'll that remeber me give me a shout out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 1

I awoke, my hands bound in chains, dried blood on my cheek. My limp form waiting for somebody anybody to save it. I hadn't eaten in three days or had much to drink. During those days I had to deal with the daily chores my master made me do, cleaning the mansion, washing him, and being his slave in other ways than just serving him. This horrible man had stolen everything that was mine, my virginity, my dignity, and my life.

"Well morning my sweet" he cooed in his lustful cruel voice. He was very tall a dragon demon, short black hair, silver gleaming eyes, and a horrible scar upon his left cheek.

"Hello Master." I replied in my quiet tone. My throat hurt and was dry it hurt to speak but I knew if I didn't respond I would be raped once again and I couldn't take it anymore.

I had been his slave for three years now after going through a walk in the forest of demon world alone. I sat under a tree to relax under the blood red sky of this world. That's when he jumped from the tree.

"Well hello lovely" he said pulling my chin up to examine my face. I growled pulling my face away.

"Feisty. I like you. How about you come with me."

"Fuck no, back off bastard."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said and then in a swift movement knocked me out.

Now here I am alone and a slave to this horrible monster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok well that is just the start of it if you like it rate and if you don't no flames nobody apprecates them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all who reviewed and rated! I appreciate it a lot!!! If anybody has questions please feel free to ask I will not take it as a stupid question D!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"We have a new mission." Yusuke complained as he looked through the file slowly.

"Let me see!" Kuwabara yelled, pulling the brown envelope from Yusuke. "He he, wow she is hot!" He proclaimed, drooling, as looked over the picture of the wolf demon, with long black hair, black eyes, and the skin of porcelain. She was dressed in a black kimono with cherry blossom flowers and storks on it.

"Hey I wasn't done you idiot!" Yusuke yelled as he tore the file away from Kuwabara, who was still drooling. He stopped abruptly when he saw the photo.

"Yusuke what's wrong." Kurama asked concerned when he saw the stern look on Yusuke's face.

"Th-this is my sister." Yusuke said with a blank face. Kuwabara finally snaps out of his own little world.

"YOU'RE WHAT URAMESHI???????" Kuwabara yells. (Note all caps.)

"Yes Yusuke I never knew you had a sister." Kurama says calmly "Did you Hiei?"

"Hn" Hiei replies

"Well you know how my genes were somehow passed through one of the demon kings well that was her father so we are related by brother and sister terms. When I was training for the tournament I met her for the first time about five years ago while our father was still alive. WE grew close over that time until one day she just disappeared; I thought she has run away because of all the fighting about the demon world. But I guess not." Yusuke explained looking sadly at the picture of his sister.

"WELL WHAT DOES THE FILE SAY ABOUT HER?????" Kuwabara yelled again not able to control his volume level.

"Would you calm down you stupid idiot!" Hiei snapped at Kuwabara apparently getting annoyed at the fact of all his screaming.

"It say she was captured and forced into slavery by some perverted jerk named Seulement. (it's French for alone and yep i do speak French D) That fucking bastard!" Yusuke screamed as he slammed the file down on the table.

" let's go get her." Yusuke growled.

I know i know corny ending but it will get better, rate and review please! No flames nobody appreciates them D


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all who have reviewed and rated! I have appreciated them! I will take all your concerns with my story very seriously and put them to heart, so if you have anything you think that would make my story better please don't be afraid to tell. And the viewer who said that she didn't like 1st person view I will be changing it later on so don't worry D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

"Uhhh... huh? What was that?" I exclaimed hearing all these fighting noises coming from outside of my chamber. 'Could it be? Someone is possibly here to save me!'

You wanted more than anything to get up from your bounds and run to the door to see who or what your savior was. Then thoughts started racing through your head 'What if they just want to use me for slave purposes like master?' You began to grow scared holding what little of your torn kimono that you had against your pale thin body.

BOOM. The room to your door busted open, and then by what you saw you knew that you would be safe. The first was a tall young man with black slicked hair and huge brown eyes, your brother you would know him anywhere, you smiled for the first time in three years there he was to save you. The second was a man who made your head hurt to look at (don't get me wrong I think Kuwabara is a lovable character but his face is not pretty) him he was much taller than Yusuke and had a crazy orange hair do and little slits for eyes. The third an incredibly attractive man with flaming red hair and gorgeous green eyes. And last you saw a short handsome young man with black hair and a white starburst in it, and then you saw his blood red eyes. You stared for a moment only to be taken back into the world when someone was working with your chains.

It was the red head. "Don't worry I'm going to help get you out." He whispered in a soothing tone.

"Thank you." You squeaked. Even though you knew they were safe you were still scared. Scared of what would happen if they lost, scarred of what would happen once your master won, and scared of being sent through torment once again.

The chains fell off with a clunk as they hit the cold floor.

Kurama's POV

As the chains fell I stood up and offered her a hand up she grabbed my hand and tried to pull herself up but she was obviously too weak. She tried again before I could get a chance to help her. This time she was able to pull herself up but then collapsed on my chest as a limp rag doll.

I picked her limp body up and held it close me trying to get some of my body heat onto her, she was so cold, so beaten and bruised. I looked at her face her soft eyes closed with dark circles under her eyes, thin lips, and scratches over her face. She was very beautiful but there was no time to think about that.

I looked up to see how the battle was going, only to my surprise it was over. The man had vanished after being beaten badly.

3rd POV

"Damn! That bastard got away!" Yusuke screamed as he kicked the wall. Then he looked over to where Kurama and his sister were. He immediately saw his sister's battered form and wanted to beat the guy right back up again. There were scratches and bruises all over her body.

"You never did tell us her name Yusuke." Kurama noted still gazing down at the sleeping girl.

"Her name is Lily." Yusuke said sadly still looking at his sisters limp body. "Kurama let me take her." Yusuke said while walking over and taking Lily's body out of his hands. He held her close in a tight embrace afraid she would disappear if he ever let her go again.

Yusuke POV

'I just want to rip his fucking head off! And it pisses me off even more we weren't able to kill the asshole!' I thought to myself while we were waiting for a portal back to the spirit world.

Alright what did ya'll think? Ok review and rate please! No flames nobody likes them!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you for rates and reviews. And to my reader who flamed, I'm sorry you don't like my story. But I'm going to continue to write no matter how you feel. I wish you could have been more mature in your choice of words. Telling me to "go jump off a cliff" is not mature. If you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho

Chapter 4

Lily awoke on a soft white sleeping mat. She blinked her eyes and stretched with a yawn. Her body still hurts from the beatings. Then it hit her! She wasn't bound in chains.

You're POV

I stood up aching in pain as I then realized I wasn't in my torn up kimono. Now I was wearing a long black silk robe. I don't know who changed me but I surely hope it was my brother. I walked out of my room looking down both ways of the hallways until I heard conversation from the right of the hallway. So I headed down in that direction slowly trying to make my footsteps as quiet as they could be but that wasn't so hard because of my demon abilities.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke's POV

We were talking about why Koenma actually sent us to get my sister. I mean, millions of demons have their slaves and beat them too. So it was odd for Koenma to choose her out of all of them.

"Maybe she has some kick ass powers!" Kuwabara exclaimed throwing punches into the air.

"Excuse me." I heard a timid voice in the background say. I looked over and saw her standing there in her long black robe holding it together as it were going to fly off at any given second.

"Lily!" I yelled running over to take her in a tight embrace. She squeaked as I hugged her even more tightly.

"You remember me right? Yusuke! I'm your brother!" I exclaimed still holding her.

"Of course, Yusuke! How could I ever forget you!" she said a small smile coming upon her dace. She wriggled free of my arms and walked over to Kurama and slowly extended a hand.

"Th-thank you for helping me yesterday." She said timidly.

Kurama's POV

I grasped her hand and shook it.

"It was no problem, whatsoever." I replied letting go of hr tiny hand. She began to look around the room at the four of us. "Oh! Excuse me for not doing this sooner! I'm Kurama, that is Kuwabara, and that is Hiei. And of course it is obvious you already know Yusuke." I said trying to calm her down a bit.

"Um... hello I'm Lily." She replied biting her bottom lip quickly after as if she had done something wrong. I guess she wasn't allowed to converse with people in her time of slavery.

I know boring chapter but I have to get them introduced sometime or other! Rate and Review please!!!!!!! And no flames. If you don't like my story write me in a polite and mature way. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright then everybody! Let's get started thank you for all who reviewed and rated much appreciated (. Ok umm what else... oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH**

**Chapter 5**

**3****rd**** person**

"Well you know what we should do know to celebrate this victory?????!!!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed with a giddy look on his face. "PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled louder than before.

"Fuck yeah let's have a party!!! What do you think Lily?" Yusuke asked.

"Um, well ok." Lily answered timidly not really knowing what she should do in this whole situation. She played with her long black hair while thinking of what she do or say next.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, she just got out of a terrible situation do you think she wants to part all of the sudden?" Kurama whispered to the two in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry Kurama before Lily was put in that crap of a slavery she was totally outspoken and very wild. It will help loosen her up." Yusuke whispered back in a not so hushed tone.

"WOOOOOHOOOO PARTY!!!!" Kuwabara yelled running all over the house like a happy puppy. Kurama sighed admitting his defeat.

"Well I hope you're not expecting me to come to your stupid party." Hiei replied coldly.

"Of course we are shorty, you have to come!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Lily needs a chance to get to know all of ya'll better."

"Hn." Hiei replied which Yusuke took for a yes.

**That night!!!!**

Everyone was in the sitting room while the music was being turned on and fun, fun, and more fun was about to be started!

"Would you like a drink, pretty lady?" Kuwabara asked offering Lily a drink.

"Um, well ok." She said shyly trying to find someone to approve of her decision. As she sat there drinking her drink she began to come tipsy not realizing that when Kuwabara gave her the drink it was alcoholic.

"I know let's play truth or dare!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed ecstatically. "Everybody has to play!" He added on. By that time many had already had their first drink and didn't really want to battle with Kuwabara for not playing. They all got around the table and sat in circle.

"I'LL GO FIRST!" Kuwabara yelled. "I pick um Urameshi!!" Kuwabara yelled some more.

"Alright, I guess dare." Yusuke replied.

"He, he ok I dare you to LICK THE FLOOR!" Kuwabara said proudly

"What the fuck kind of dare is that? Lick the floor?" Yusuke grumbled as he licked the floor (EW.) "Aright I pick Hiei, truth or dare?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. Truth." Hiei replied

"Alright who do you like the most in this room?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. I hate all of you but if I had to choose it would be the women because she is quiet." Hiei replied. "Hn, idiot."

"DARE I'LL DO ANYTIHNG?" Kuwabara screamed he really likes truth or dare.

Hiei smirked. "Kiss the detective."

"OK!" Kuwabara yelled very drunk and not even thinking about what Hiei had just said. He then planted one right on Yusuke.

"EW yuck! You stupid fuck head!" Yusuke screamed trying to cleanse his mouth after that.

"Ok um Lily truth or dare?" Kuwabara asked

"Dare." She answered seeming much more confident than she had been this morning but also counting on the fact she ahs had four drinks so far.

"Give shorty a lap dance and make out with him." Kuwabara answered.

**I know I'm terrible to leave you at this place rate and review and you will get more (**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone it's me again I want to thank all for rates and reviews. And most of all the suggestions you have made, I love to hear my viewers suggestions and thank you so much for giving me that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

**Chapter 6**

Upon hearing the dare Lily got up within a one swift pace and left the room.

"What did I do wrong?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"Kuwabara, think about it." Yusuke said watching Lily's silhouette disappears into her room.

Lily sat down on the bed tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Then she stopped she was in pain deep pain. Stuff that she couldn't feel like she could get over with. As she sat in her room she grabbed her wrist sinking her nails deep down into the skin. She didn't want them to hear her crying see her crying. She wasn't allowed to show tears in her enslavement so this is how she helped it. By ripping her skin to shreds. If only people could see the cuts upon her body, the bruises, everything. They still wouldn't know what it felt like to go through that. And then that idiot has enough balls to tell her to do that to another man it's like she was a slave again. Do this do that pleasure me.

She couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted was to die.

"Kuwabara you idiot how could you say that?" Yusuke asked in an angered tone to Kuwabara.

"I was just having fun I thought we were playing truth or dare!" He defended.

"She has been a SEX slave for three fucking years!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ok!" He defended once again.

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to her if she will even accept it!" Yusuke mumbled.

There was a knock at the door. She looked up at the door smelling the scent of Kuwabara. She didn't get up to answer it didn't even say anything to him. The last thing she wanted was to talk to him, any of them for that.

"Lily, I wanted to say I'm sorry, that was out of line for me to do, I wasn't thinking." Kuwabara whined outside the door. Lily did nothing like before apologies really do nothing for her. **I'm sorry it's short I have a project to do tonight ill update more lately.**


End file.
